


Темная сторона

by Gianeya



Series: Ровно дыши [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Jealous Daud, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, slight blood kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: После визита сестры Роузвин жизнь снова входит в привычную колею. Но, конечно же, надолго этого покоя не хватит — только не с их общим прошлым. Неожиданный визит Корво Аттано это только подтверждает.





	Темная сторона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды Arkane.
> 
> Беты: механический братишка, melissakora.

У Чужого часто мерзли руки, даже на жарком Серконосе. Поэтому по утрам он никогда не пил кофе быстро — у него был целый ритуал. Долго варил его в видавшем виды медном ковше, привезенном якобы с самого континента, ppи грел пальцы над паром, — горьковатый аромат буквально пропитывал при этом всю кухню. Потом обхватывал кружку ладонями, почти баюкая. Подносил к губам, глубоко вдыхал. И лишь тогда делал первый глоток.

Очередная его странность, в список к прочим — Дауд со временем и считать их перестал. Делал себе мысленную пометку, замечая новую, и пожимал плечами. 

Правда, недавно время ритуал немного изменился: погрев пальцы, Чужой осторожно растирал левое запястье и только затем поднимал кружку к губам. И Дауд, даже если не смотрел до этого, всегда неконтролируемо прикипал взглядом к этому движению.

...После того боя со смотрителями и довольно сюрреалистичного разговора все как-то слишком быстро и ровно вошло в новую колею. 

Чужой больше не заводил неловких разговоров — хотя Дауд и ждал с некоторой опаской, что тот еще попытается разобраться во всех хитросплетениях их отношений. Нет, он без всяких вопросов пришел к Дауду в комнату тем же вечером. Опустил руку на плечо — на нераненое плечо, конечно. И глубоко вздохнул.

Этого оказалось достаточно — Дауд, устав от ходивших по десятому кругу мыслей, дернул его на себя и грубовато поцеловал сам.

А потом Чужой продолжил приходить, снова и снова, даже не придумывая предлога вроде проверки швов. И не торопился пока делать себе новый амулет для безопасных прогулок в сновидениях. И каждую ночь — после того как затихало сбитое дыхание, выравнивалось сердцебиение и пальцы переставало покалывать от удовольствия — поднимал голову с плеча Дауда, поворачивался на спину и, уже засыпая, ронял левую руку рядом с его рукой. Кровать была достаточно широкой, они могли вовсе не касаться друг друга во сне, но когда приходили видения — а они приходили почти каждую ночь — и Чужой начинал вздрагивать, Дауд поворачивал кисть и нащупывал бьющуюся на его запястье жилку. 

Он не сразу заметил, но... такое простое движение стало успокаивать и его самого. И он пока не хотел задумываться, что это означает.

Чужой теперь каждое утро трогал свое запястье — будто до последнего сомневался, что проснулся. Дауд иногда и сам готов был усомниться в реальности происходящего — если бы не Билли. Которая периодически поджимала губы и смотрела на него до крайности выразительно. Например, однажды она полчаса сверлила взглядом его шею, пока он не сообразил: Чужой в ту ночь был решительно настроен попробовать что-нибудь новое — и оставил Дауду засос.

...Сегодня утренний ритуал ничуть не изменился. И не волновало Чужого, что Дауд уже начал нетерпеливо похлопывать ладонью по бедру: у них была запланирована тренировка, и в такие дни он просыпался полным беспокойной энергией. Но с привычками Чужого приходилось мириться — уж проще с ними, чем с его испорченным на весь день настроением из-за недопитой кружки кофе.

Дауд бы и мирился — как привык, в принципе, но сегодня он был на взводе сильнее обычного. Просто так сложилось: ночью шел дождь, и в свете пасмурного утра глаза проснувшегося Чужого на миг показались Дауду черными. Как раньше... Он моргнул — и иллюзия рассыпалась, оставив только ровный пульс под подушечками пальцев, которого не могло быть у бога. Но легкое — едва ощутимое сознательно — раздражение никак не желало уходить окончательно.

Не выдержав, Дауд встал: Чужой не обидится, если вместо тренировки он выберет какой-нибудь из заказов от контрабандистов. Скорее, наоборот — физические нагрузки тот так и не полюбил. 

Билли, точившая клинок сидя на подоконнике, проницательно прищурилась, и Дауд мрачно зыркнул в ее сторону — пусть она и не говорила ничего вслух, но такие вот понимающие взгляды действовали на нервы. Билли лишь заухмылялась и, рывком перекинув ноги через подоконник, спрыгнула на улицу:

— У нас, кажется, заканчивались продукты. И моя очередь идти на рынок.

За покупками и правда пора было сходить, но Дауду было очевидно: Билли просто решила заблаговременно сбежать. Чтобы не оказаться в роли громоотвода для его заметного любому напряжения. 

Чужой медленно моргнул, отвлекаясь на миг от кружки, и кивнул ей. Дауд, нахмурившись, молча вышел в другую комнату. Оставлять Чужого наедине с ним Билли почему-то не опасалась...

Листочки с заказами лежали на захламленном столе, прямо напротив входной двери. Кроме кипы бумаг там можно было найти снотворные дротики и гипербарические гранаты — иногда цели заказов были против расставаться с ценностями, — пару полных с горкой пепельниц, целую кучу карандашных набросков — Билли и раньше любила рисовать, но сейчас стала развлекаться этим куда чаще — и пакет с бинтами, лечебными мазями и Аддермирской микстурой, который Дауд вчера принес из Верхнего города, а Чужой еще не успел забрать.

Дауд перебирал бумаги, прикидывая, какое дело займет меньше времени, но при этом позволит спустить пар, когда за его спиной скрипнула дверь.

Они не смазывали петли по старой привычке: незваные гости в Радшоре частенько попадались на такую простенькую уловку. Здесь к ним без предупреждения не вламывались — потому что Дауд с Билли с самого начала наглядно продемонстрировали наглецам, что их ждет в таком случае, а своих пациентов Чужой быстро приучил стучаться. Но, похоже, пришла пора освежить память местным бандам. Либо в гости пожаловал нездешний гастролер...

Все эти мысли промелькнули в голове у Дауда за считанные мгновения: пока он, не оглядываясь, тянулся к висящему на оружейной стойке у стола клинку и разворачивался. Сосредоточенный, готовый к нападению — и немного предвкушающий его: повод дать волю раздражению не хуже прочих.

Вот только если это окажется забывшая что-то Билли — она знатно посмеется и в очередной раз обзовет его параноиком.

...Уж лучше бы это была Билли. Замерший в дверях Аттано — постаревший, но все равно узнаваемый с первого взгляда — веселиться явно не собирался. Правда и не нападал пока. Стоял с пустыми руками и не двигался — даже не моргал, кажется. Выражение лица у него было странным. Дауд, хоть и расслабил плечи, не спешил прятать клинок — потому что в глазах у Аттано читались плохо скрываемая растерянность, легкая подозрительность и с трудом подавляемая враждебность.

Говорить он не торопился, и в итоге Дауд не выдержал первым:

— Ты пришел многозначительно молчать на пороге моего дома, Аттано?

Или с огромным запозданием все-таки спросить за невыполненное обещание?.. От одной этой мысли Дауд стиснул зубы, так что скулы заболели. Забавно, если Аттано правда пришел разбираться со старыми долгами именно тогда, когда убивать Дауд перестал. Почти перестал, смотрители не считались: они напали первыми.

— Нет, я пришел поговорить. Но не знаю, с чего начать, — Аттано вдруг усталым жестом потер переносицу и привалился к косяку.

Несмотря на все свои размышления и осознания, Дауд так и не смог его понять. Как вообще можно было простить человека, убившего твою любимую? Возможно, из-за этого недоумения Аттано и вызывал у него смутную тревогу.

И совершенно ни при чем тут был тот крошечный факт, что именно с Аттано он себя сравнивал — после того как Чужой даровал тому метку.

— Начни с повода, сподвигшего тебя на визит к старому недругу, — от этих воспоминаний Дауду сильнее захотелось поскорее спровадить Аттано прочь. Только бы Чужой не решил именно сейчас выйти и узнать, что происходит...

Аттано бросил на него раздосадованный взгляд и наконец вошел в дом. Замер, не дойдя пару шагов, и выразительно посмотрел на клинок, все еще зажатый в руке Дауда. Тот сдержал порыв послушно отложить оружие и скрестить руки на груди — не он пришел сюда незваным; вместо этого чуть поднял подбородок и вскинул брови. Аттано только вздохнул:

— Ни к чему эта враждебность. Я правда хочу поговорить. Со старым недругом, если тебе угодно уточнить. Потому что кроме тебя все, кто мог ответить на мои вопросы, уже мертвы.

— Надеюсь, не от твоей руки, — Дауд сам себя не понимал. Зачем он провоцировал Аттано? Зачем пытался задеть? Куда проще было бы ответить на его дурацкие вопросы и выгнать. Но несмотря на доводы рассудка, губы все равно непроизвольно растягивались в издевательском оскале.

Аттано мученически вздохнул, но не отреагировал на сарказм. О да, терпение ведь добродетель — а кто во всей Империи был добродетельнее императорского лорда-защитника?

— Несколько месяцев назад Эмили перестала слушаться метка, — резко, будто ныряя в ледяную воду или отрывая присохшие бинты, сказал Аттано, и Дауд разом осознал, почему он так долго собирался с духом. Непогрешимый Аттано банально не хотел упоминать дочь в обществе того, кто убил ее мать. Это было по-человечески понятно, Дауда даже немного отпустило раздражение. — Вскоре ее начало «бессознательно тянуть» — по ее словам — куда-то на север. А потом метка побледнела, и все способности Эмили окончательно пропали.

Это было интересно, хоть, пожалуй, и ожидаемо, но...

— Аттано, я тут при чем? Или ты хочешь узнать, у всех ли отмеченных так было? Но у тебя своя метка есть, — Дауд непроизвольно опустил взгляд ниже, пытаясь рассмотреть левую кисть Аттано, и все-таки положил клинок на стол — а то уже сам себе начинал казаться смешным. Снова подняло голову смутное недовольство. 

— У меня ее забрала Далила, — Аттано похоже с трудом сдержался, чтобы не стукнуть кулаком по столу, и Дауд с легким злорадством хмыкнул. — А я хочу быть уверен, что странное поведение метки ничем не угрожает Эмили! Что обо всем этом знаешь ты?

Дауд небрежно пожал плечами. Он не расспрашивал Чужого, что стало с метками у прочих — не видел в этом смысла. ...Или не хотел допускать и мысли, что у Аттано на руке могло еще оставаться имя живого теперь бога? Точно как не хотел объяснять сейчас, что метка самого Дауда пропала при иных обстоятельствах. Но в любом случае: Чужой не торопился откровенничать об отмеченных — он в самом деле никогда не врал, но без прямых вопросов сам ничего не рассказывал.

...Ну, почти ничего. Дауд нахмурился, вдруг осознав: с ним Чужой много раз был настолько открыт, насколько вообще умел. Даже Билли он иногда рассказывал меньше...

Наверное, именно под влиянием этого озарения Дауд пробормотал, не задумываясь о смысле слов:

— Ну, учитывая, что в Бездне теперь нет бога, всякого можно было ожидать...

— Что?! — последовавший громкий возглас заставил его моргнуть, возвращаясь в реальность. А что?.. — И куда же он делся? Бог? — Аттано в два шага преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние и угрожающе зашипел Дауду прямо в лицо, разом растеряв все спокойствие и выдержку. Это он из-за Чужого?!.. 

— Тебе-то какое дело? — Дауду показалось, что у него кровь закипает в венах. Он сглотнул вставший в горле комок и прошипел в ответ: — Он уверял, что ты его пятнадцать лет не видел! С чего сейчас заволновался? 

...А что если Чужой, проявив проницательность, Дауда тогда просто ловко успокоил? Не соврал — но не сказал и всей правды?..

Аттано широко распахнул глаза, на мгновение замерев неподвижно, а потом прищурился и растерянно произнес:

— Откуда... Что случилось с Чужим? Ты его... 

— Расслабься, мир не впервые без бога оказался. Они, знаешь ли, регулярно меняются. Так что, думаю, и императрице твоей ничего не грозит, — Дауд опять оскалился, но теперь не с насмешкой — с яростью. — Или ты больше не за нее и не за мир беспокоишься, а, Аттано? 

Вместо ответа в лицо ему прилетел кулак, и Дауд успел лишь отклониться, принимая удар по касательной. Скулу обожгло болью, когда массивное кольцо Аттано распороло кожу — сгоряча тот ударил левой. Дауд резко дернул головой, метя лбом Аттано в переносицу — тот предсказуемо отшатнулся, — и сразу пригнулся, перехватил его под грудью и протащил до ближайшей стены, вминая в нее спиной. Аттано, стукнувшись затылком, зарычал, пнул его под коленку и, стоило Дауду выпрямиться, ловя равновесие, тут же снова ударил в лицо. 

Во рту стало солоно от крови из рассеченной губы — и от металлического привкуса истаяли последние крохи сдержанности. Они осыпали друг друга ударами, в какой-то момент Дауд вывернул Аттано руку за спину, но тот подставил плечо, пригибаясь вперед, и впечатал локоть свободной руки ему в грудную клетку, выбивая воздух из легких. Не дожидаясь, пока Дауд восстановит дыхание, перехватил за запястье, дернул вперед, делая шаг в сторону, и в то же мгновение навалился всем весом сзади, вжимая разбитым лицом в побелку.

— Хаоса в Империи тебе было мало, и ты решил погрузить в него весь мир?! — рявкнул Аттано, сильнее выкручивая руку — еще чуть-чуть и вывихнет подлеченное Бездной плечо. — Что ты с ним сделал?!

Дауд стиснул зубы крепче: такое беспокойство за Чужого, который тебя вроде как давным давно оставил... 

— Твоя забота о моей судьбе, даже после нашего давнего прощания, поражает меня, Корво, — раздался справа задумчивый голос Чужого, и хватка Аттано резко ослабела. Дауд оттолкнулся от стены свободной рукой, полуобернулся и ткнул его в плечо ладонью: отпусти. — А Билли расстроится, что пропустила такой бой, — добавил Чужой отрешенно.

Бросив на окаменевшего Аттано короткий взгляд и сплюнув кровь, Дауд спросил немного обвиняюще:

— Чего же ты не предупредил ее?

Он резким движением провел тыльной стороной кисти по щеке, стирая кровь, но Чужой в его сторону и не взглянул. Смотрел на Аттано, склонив голову к плечу — и на губах у него медленно расплывалась странная полуулыбка. Дауд едва не заворчал от злости, будто зверь. Сердце стучало в груди часто-часто, даже после такого короткого боя, и не торопилось успокаиваться; в том же ритме пульсировала боль в ссадинах.

— Когда я интересовался у Бездны судьбой других моих отмеченных, она предрекала твой визит лишь через пару месяцев, — Чужой был невозмутим. Да он вообще Дауда проигнорировал! — Но я забыл: ты и раньше постоянно меня удивлял, Корво, и умел быть непредсказуемым.

Ну да, в отличие от самого Дауда, чьи мотивы и поступки всегда были открытой книгой. Он с силой прикусил нижнюю губу, снова наполняя рот соленой кровью. И именно в этот миг Аттано наконец очнулся.

— Чужой? — прохрипел он одновременно недоверчиво и вроде бы радостно. 

— Здравствуй, Корво, — улыбка Чужого стала заметнее. — Когда мы виделись в последний раз, даже я не мог предположить, что следующая наша встреча сложится именно так.

У Аттано дернулась вверх и тут же опустилась рука — как если бы он хотел коснуться, но в последний миг что-то его остановило. Дауд с некоторым трудом подавил собственный порыв положить ладонь Чужому на плечо — не при Аттано же! На миг стало жаль, что драка оказалась такой короткой. Мышцы еще тянуло дерганым напряжением — проклятье, да он даже нос Аттано не успел разбить!

— Что с твоими глазами? — растерянности в голосе Аттано немного поубавилось и теперь в нем зазвучала подозрительность. Но серьезно — глаза? Первое, что он заметил?! Дауд скрипнул зубами, не понимая, отчего эта мелочь еще сильнее вывела его из себя. 

— Они человеческие, — Чужой развел руки в стороны, будто предлагая рассмотреть себя повнимательнее. И почему сейчас он не походил на себя прежнего, как при разговоре с Роузвин? На бесстрастного и загадочного бога, который ни слова не говорит прямо? Дауду тогда было бы... спокойнее. — Давным давно я говорил тебе, что реки меняют русла с течением времени. Даже такие, казалось бы, древние реки, как я.

— Я же сказал: Бездна не в первый раз без бога осталась, — резко вмешался Дауд в этот поток воспоминаний. Чужой и теперь пропустил его слова мимо ушей, а вот Аттано бросил в его сторону возмущенный взгляд и без выражения ответил:

— От тебя это прозвучало с другим смыслом. Более... летальным.

Дауд нахмурился и поджал губы, но не стал спорить. Ладно, его слова и правда можно было так понять — тем более, если помнить, что за история их с Аттано связывает. Но реакция на такое предположение все равно была... чрезмерно острой.

— Полагаю, вежливо будет поблагодарить тебя за беспокойство, — Чужой опять привлек внимание Корво к себе, и Дауд хрустнул кулаками, гася вспыхнувшую в крови... зависть? Его после Тивии никто поблагодарить не соизволил! — Ты до сих пор впечатляешь меня, Корво... — Чужой прищурился, словно от удовольствия, и обхватил рукой плечо. Удерживал себя от какого-то движения? 

У Дауда дернулось веко. 

А вот Аттано сдерживаться уже не стал: поднял руку, шагнул к Чужому вплотную и схватил его за левое запястье. Дауд и сам не понял, как оказался рядом, пытаясь оттеснить Аттано плечом, но тот не шелохнулся. Только развернул кисть Чужого ладонью вверх и теперь разглядывал внимательно его расслабленные пальцы. 

— Я засомневался, что ты действительно человек... — протянул он задумчиво. — Потому что разговариваешь ты точь-в-точь как раньше.

Чужой, всегда ловко уходивший от непрошенных прикосновений своих пациентов, сейчас и не пытался вырвать руку. И все еще даже не поворачивал голову в сторону Дауда, да что такое-то?! Вместо этого он подчеркнуто глубоко вздохнул, сглотнул — дернулся острый кадык в вороте его привычно-белоснежной рубашки, — коротко облизнул губы и медленно произнес:

— Я дышу и у меня есть пульс, Корво, можешь проверить, если желаешь. Как ты делал, когда Эмили засыпала в башне у «Песьей Ямы». Или когда ты просыпался раньше Джессамины в ее постели.

Красная пелена заволокла Дауду глаза. Что-о-о?! Но в следующий миг Аттано отдернул руку и сделал шаг назад, будто обжегшись, и Дауд смог вздохнуть, разжимая стиснутые кулаки, но так и остался стоять чуть сбоку и впереди от Чужого.

— Но вот понятие такта тебе по-прежнему незнакомо, — в голосе Аттано досада мешалась со странной теплотой: кажется, ему приятно было вспомнить прошлое. И даже на Дауда он со злостью не посмотрел, хотя сейчас, при упоминании императрицы, это было бы ожидаемо. Всем его вниманием безраздельно владел Чужой. И это было взаимно.

— У меня не нашлось подходящего примера для подражания, Корво, — Чужой коротко взглянул себе под ноги, словно смутившись, и Дауд онемел. Хотя хотелось рявкнуть: это ты так намекаешь, что хотел бы у Аттано в Дануолле такту поучиться, мать его?! Но мгновением позже Чужой добавил: — Как впрочем и у твоей дочери, — и Дауд рвано выдохнул, старательно изгоняя из памяти свою болезненно-острую реакцию на одно только предположение, что Чужой хотел бы уехать... 

— Кстати об Эмили, — Аттано при упоминании дочери резко отрезвел и как-то закрылся, и Чужой разом немного поскучнел. Снова обхватил себя за плечо, качнулся с пятки на носок, посмотрел в сторону. С таким видом он обычно выслушивал благодарности своих пациентов: вроде считал их бессмысленными, но никогда не прерывал. Правда и не запоминал ни слова из их речей, Билли однажды поинтересовалась. И оттого, что к Аттано он тоже внезапно поменял отношение, Дауд вздохнул свободнее.

...Но когда тот уйдет, он вытрясет из Чужого ответы на все вопросы, которые всплыли во время этой встречи. Потому что... имеет на это право!

— Исчезновение метки — всего лишь реакция на смену моей ипостаси. Мое существование в качестве бога прервалось, и сила, фильтровавшаяся к отмеченным через меня, иссякла, — тон Чужого, несмотря на поугасший интерес, оставался вполне доброжелательным. — Это не причинит ей никакого вреда в отдаленной перспективе, Корво, ты можешь не беспокоиться. Бездна просто... позабыла о ней.

— А что будет с самой Бездной теперь? — продолжил расспрашивать Аттано, и Дауд закатил глаза: он вообще слушал, о чем они раньше говорили? Или память уже подводит? И что там Чужого в нем восхищало? — Что будет с тобой?

— Ничего. Мы мирно продолжим свое существование по отдельности друг от друга, — Чужой передернул плечами — этот жест он подцепил от Билли, и та, заметив, еще долго над ним посмеивалась. Раньше Чужой в целом был довольно... статичен, но, пока они жили здесь, начал набираться разных манер от них обоих. — Дауд не врал, сказав, что боги иногда меняются, и это естественный порядок вещей. 

Ну вот, теперь о нем еще и заговорили так, словно Дауда здесь и не было. Остро захотелось самому схватить Чужого за руку — стирая несуществующий след от касания Аттано! — и дернуть к себе, и... Да какое тому дело, что станет с Чужим, а?!

— Куда больше метки Эмили меня беспокоит то, что осталось от твоей, Корво, — а еще Чужой постоянно называл Аттано по имени! И с каждым разом это имя, слетая с тонких губ, подпитывало неумолимо разгорающееся в груди Дауда бешенство. — Грубая работа, Далила слишком много на себя взяла, — и Чужой шагнул вперед сам. Вплотную к — мать его! — Аттано. Осторожно взял его за руку, подтянул чуть ли не к самому носу и провел указательным пальцем по тыльной стороне: там, где раньше была метка. — Я мог бы попытаться исправить...

Не задумываясь и не вполне себя контролируя, Дауд безумно оскалился и схватил Чужого за запястье, сжимая пальцы, будто тиски. 

Останутся синяки. Да. Пусть не забывает, кому он... с кем он...

Чужой не вздрогнул, не дернулся — только моргнул, слегка нахмурившись и глядя все еще не на Дауда, а вниз, на их сцепленные руки. А потом медленно, демонстративно разжал пальцы, отпуская Аттано. И так же медленно поднял голову и спокойно посмотрел Дауду прямо в глаза, приподняв брови.

Аттано неестественно закашлялся, и Чужой, не поворачивая головы, не отводя взгляд, невозмутимо произнес:

— Я хотел бы внимательнее осмотреть отголосок твоей метки, но, боюсь, сегодня мне не стоит этим заниматься. Будет лучше, если ты повременишь с отъездом, Корво. — Он даже не поморщился, когда Дауд еще сильнее, почти судорожно, сжал пальцы. Хотелось заорать: да, пусть проваливает! Хотелось рявкнуть: а в Дануолл ты не хотел бы, Аттано же едва не прямо приглашает?!

— Я остановился в Ветреном районе, — с четко различимым напряжением в голосе уточнил Аттано. — Ты... — все же попытался что-то спросить он, но Чужой резко оборвал, не оставляя места разговорам:

— Позже я найду тебя сам, Корво.

Шаги Аттано были медленными, но в конце концов дверь снова скрипнула, закрываясь. И больше Дауд себя контролировать не мог. Дернул Чужого вперед, схватив за второе запястье, наклонился ближе и заговорил прямо на ухо, постепенно повышая голос:

— Ты издеваешься? Корво, ты меня впечатляешь, Корво, потрогай мой пульс, Корво, дай мне руку, Корво, я сам тебя найду!.. 

— Ревность — это признак неуверенности в самом себе либо в партнере, — вдруг спокойно выдал Чужой, чуть повернув голову, и Дауд на мгновение потерял дар речи.

— Ревность?! — но он быстро пришел в себя. — Это не... Ты стелился перед ним как... Не проще было сразу сказать, что хочешь отсюда свалить?! Думаю, он не откажется тебя приютить!

— А еще ревность обычно испытывают к тому, кого считают своей собственностью, — голос Чужого стал тише, он почти шептал, интимно и до странности нежно. — Кого желают и лю...

Единственное, что пришло Дауду в голову — поцеловать его, чтобы заставить уже заткнуться. С силой впиться в губы, прикусить нижнюю, принуждая открыть рот, ворваться языком внутрь, делясь солью из вновь закровившей ранки. Распаляясь, укусить еще сильнее, чтобы Чужой попытался отстраниться — а не отвечал с жаром и страстью, словно и не тянулся сам — первым! — к Аттано.

— А его ты хотел бы целовать?! — Дауд с хрипом отпрянул наконец и тут же судорожно вздохнул носом: покрасневшие от крови — его крови! — губы Чужого выглядели почти непристойно. И просто зверски соблазнительно. Не дожидаясь ответа, он снова наклонил голову, не целуя уже, а легко касаясь, пробуя свою кровь на вкус. Повторил настойчиво, выдыхая вкрадчиво в самые губы: — Хотел бы?

— И хотя я не понимаю, что именно в моем поведении послужило поводом для этой ревности... — чуть охрипшим голосом продолжил Чужой, будто и не прерываясь, и Дауд, зарычав, развернул его за плечо и сильно толкнул к столу. Немедленно прижался к спине всем телом, заставляя опереться ладонями — и опустил свои руки поверх, придавливая к зашелестевшим бумагам.

— Ты полжизни трахал мне мозги! Ответь хоть сейчас прямо! Хотел бы?!

— Мне казалось, из моих поступков совершенно очевидно, что хочу я только тебя, Дауд, — Чужой все еще пытался говорить назидательным тоном, но немного задыхался, а на имени и вовсе сорвался на хрип. И от этой мелочи все шансы вернуть самообладание полетели в Бездну.

— Повтори, — просипел Дауд и качнул бедрами, толкнулся вперед давно уже каменным членом. — Повтори! Раньше ты этого не говорил...

— Ты тоже много чего не говорил, — с оттенком возмущения ответил Чужой и попытался выдернуть руки. Дауд лишь крепче прижал их к столу, и тогда он с неожиданной покорностью сдался: — Я хочу только тебя.

— Дауд, — настойчиво добавил тот. — По имени, — как повторял из раза в раз имя «Корво», будто лаская губами. Но не таким голосом, как сейчас. Аттано его таким не услышит!..

— Дауд, — вышло снова хрипло, так, что дрожь вдоль позвоночника скользнула. Он уткнулся носом Чужому за ухом, лизнул и, когда тот со вздохом выгнул шею, укусил чуть ниже, оставляя мгновенно краснеющий отпечаток зубов, потом еще ниже... И пусть Дауд обычно не был особо нежен или особо страстен — ни в жизни, ни в постели, — сейчас желание оставить след и капельку боли на память затопило его с головой. Чтобы Чужой помнил, кому... кому принадлежит!

Он с трудом разомкнул пальцы, выпуская руки Чужого из плена, выдернул его рубашку из штанов и прижал раскрытую ладонь к паху — с жадным удовлетворением убеждаясь: Чужому все это нравилось. Второй рукой Дауд скользнул вверх по его животу, задирая рубашку, и остановился ровно над сердцем — которое стучало сейчас в бешеном ритме.

Толкнувшись бедрами вперед, в руку Дауда, Чужой вдруг гибко извернулся в его объятиях и, опустив ладони на плечи, прижался губами к рассаженной скуле, слизывая кровь. Шепнул, задыхаясь, растягивая гласные — но все равно слишком длинными и связными предложениями:

— Но твои действия, Дауд, обычно говорят лучше слов. И сейчас они четко говорят, что ты ревновал.

Ладно. Дауд даже готов был признать, что этот мотив в некоторой степени им руководил. Но вот Чужой, с его непониманием иногда самых простых человеческих эмоций, как это с такой легкостью почувствовал?

— Ты что, меня провоцировал?! — схватив Чужого за волосы и дернув голову назад, прошептал Дауд с яростью прямо ему в губы и еще раз грубо поцеловал, не удержавшись. Отстранился — и застыл, завороженный: от возбуждения зрачки Чужого расширились до предела. Но пусть сейчас его глаза и казались почерневшими, вот такой бог — возбужденный, тяжело дышащий, с порозовевшими щеками — Дауда бы полностью устроил в любое время.

— Я же сказал: не понимаю, что именно послужило поводом... — Чужой попытался опустить подбородок, чтобы посмотреть на Дауда прямо, но тот сильнее сжал пальцы у него в волосах, удерживая в том же положении и заставляя зашипеть от боли, и укусил в шею с другой стороны, для симметрии.

— Но ты наблюдал за мной так долго, — прорычал он между укусами, — ты знаешь мои реакции. Признайся: провоцировал? — оставив последний след зубов на выступающей ключице, Дауд поднял голову.

— Я вел себя с Корво так же, как раньше, — Чужой сглотнул и облизнул покрасневшие — от крови и от грубых, терзающих поцелуев — губы. — Что в этом...

— Хватит называть его по имени! — опять взъярившись, Дауд оттолкнул его от себя, опрокинул спиной на стол и навис, упираясь руками по сторонам от головы. — Хватит вообще о нем вспоминать!

Странно, но Чужой промолчал. Лишь дышал тяжело, смотрел на Дауда из-под полуприкрытых век и не шевелился. Как будто признав, что виноват...

Дауд оскалился. Вот пусть и дальше молчит! Руки от возбуждения и спешки стали неловкими, и расстегнуть ремень Чужого получилось не с первой попытки. Подхватив одну ногу под голенью, Дауд сдернул с него сапог, потянув вместе и штанину, — и Чужой ожил, приподнялся на одном локте, стаскивая брюки и нижнее белье с бедер. Но на второй сапог терпения уже не хватило, так что полуснятые штаны остались болтаться у Чужого на ноге, когда Дауд, расстегнув собственную ширинку, снова навалился на того, обхватывая широкой ладонью оба члена.

Чужой застонал, прерывисто и немного жалобно, и Дауд, принимаясь двигать рукой вверх-вниз, поднял голову. Поймав потемневший, кажется, еще сильнее взгляд, он наклонился ниже, ведя второй рукой вверх по животу, вдоль грудины, и надавил двумя пальцами между ключиц. Чужой резко вздохнул, коротко облизнул губы — и Дауд сдвинул руку выше, зажал ему рот, погладил большим пальцем по скуле. Все еще не отводя взгляд. 

Чужой сглотнул — и лизнул ему ладонь.

— Ты никуда не денешься. Ни в какой Дануолл. Ни к какому Корво. Потому что тебе все нравится и здесь, — прошептал Дауд, только сейчас осознав эту нехитрую истину, и отвел руку, отпрянул всем телом, потому как... не воспринимал он себя достойной причиной для этого. 

...Поэтому и ревновал, так ведь? Проклятье!

— Я был искренне уверен, что это стало всем окончательно очевидно еще два месяца назад, — Чужой прищурился, дернув уголком рта, и медленно поднял ногу Дауду на поясницу. — Но если ты, чтобы в этом убедиться, прямо сейчас трахнешь меня еще раз, Дауд, я не скажу и слова против, — а вот это прозвучало уже откровенным вызовом, особенно, учитывая, что обычно Чужой не употреблял грубых слов. И не подсовывал сам Дауду под руку целебную мазь из пакета с бинтами — и когда достать успел?

Но раз уж он сам предлагал...

Мазь ничем не пахла и была приятно маслянистой. Чужой ее специально для этого что ли потребовал достать? От подобного предположения Дауда прошило новой волной возбуждения, так что в глазах на миг потемнело. Это был не первый их раз — но раньше приходилось приспосабливать эликсир Соколова или обходиться слюной... Чужой нетерпеливо вздохнул, и Дауд очнулся. 

Терпения на осторожность толком не хватало, и он, отведя ногу Чужого в сторону, начал растягивать его сразу двумя пальцами, почти безжалостно, потом быстро добавил третий — но так и не услышал протестов. Наоборот, Чужой подавался навстречу каждому движению. Потом обхватил свой член ладонью, скользнул к блестящей от смазки головке и негромко выдохнул:

— Дауд...

Все. Ошметки выдержки рассыпались в прах, и Дауд, подхватив его под колени, вошел одним толчком. Чужой выгнулся, вскрикнул, но Дауд просто физически не мог остановиться. Двигался, вбивался ритмично — краешком сознания отмечая, как надрывно скрипит под ними стол, шелестят сминаемые бумажки и что-то со стуком падает на пол. Куда больше его интересовали тихие стоны Чужого, который снова принялся гладить свой член.

Дауд, не замедляясь, наклонился — и Чужой резко запрокинул голову, когда изменился угол толчков, и застонал громче. Вскинул трясущуюся руку, провел по скуле Дауда и поднес кисть к губам. Между испачканных в потемневшей уже крови пальцев мелькнул язык, веки опустились... и Дауд с жадным рыком перехватил его за запястье и принялся вылизывать и прикусывать подушечки тонких пальцев сам. Чужой тут же широко распахнул глаза, застыл на бесконечное мгновение, содрогнулся, мелко задрожал всем телом — и кончил. Дауд провалился в удовольствие следом, как в обморок.

...Пока замедлялось дыхание, они так и замерли в не слишком удобной позе: Дауд, будто лишившись костей, опустился на Чужого всем весом, а тот закинул голую ногу ему на бедро и невесомо поглаживал по затылку одной рукой. Вторая, которую Дауд так и не выпустил, осталась зажатой между их телами. Пульс на костлявом запястье постепенно выравнивался — и вместе с пульсом успокаивался и Дауд.

Теперь, когда горячечная злость развеялась, он понимал, что повел себя как полный идиот. И что ревновал того, с кем даже поговорить нормально не пытался...

— Чужой, я... — Дауд все еще редко называл его по имени, но сейчас хотел, правда хотел сказать все, что вертелось на языке. Но не мог пересилить въевшуюся привычку молчать о любых чувствах. Никак не мог.

— Не утруждайся, Дауд, — лениво и непривычно коротко перебил тот, но уже на следующей фразе вернулся к обычной своей манере речи: — Билли, как только догадалась о нас, разъяснила мне все, что следовало знать о твоем мерзком характере — это она так выразилась. Если я и испытывал сомнения в твоих чувствах, то сегодня ты их наглядно развеял.

— Что? Билли? — мигом позабыв о всяких откровенностях, Дауд нахмурился и приподнялся, опираясь на руку. — Что она тебе наговорила? И зачем вообще?!

— Ты, конечно, не замечаешь, Дауд, но она просто волнуется за того, кого считает фактически своим отцом, — с каждым мгновением к Чужому возвращалась его привычная назидательность, но имя Дауда он все равно произносил с едва уловимым вздохом. — И кстати, в отличие от драки, наше текущее положение она точно не оценит, — с этими словами он тоже поднялся и спрыгнул на пол. Поморщился, оглядев себя, но все же принялся натягивать штанину, явно собираясь как можно скорее сменить одежду и вымыться. 

Дауд, наблюдая за ним, так и не нашелся, что сказать.

— Как бы интересен ни был сегодняшний опыт, я надеюсь, что, когда пойду разбираться с меткой Корво, не вызову очередной всплеск твоей ревности, Дауд, — серьезно уточнил Чужой, наконец подняв голову.

Дауд с мученическим стоном закрыл глаза и потер висок. Да пусть делает, что хочет. Тем более, Чужой всегда быстро учился — и, кажется, теперь собирался называть его по имени в каждой своей фразе, не давая разозлиться всерьез...

Но не то чтобы Дауд имел что-то против.


End file.
